Those Gophers
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Luke tells Lorelai about going to the zoo when he was little. Lorelai and Rory decide to go to the zoo too, but they have a surprise for Luke! Please R/R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I do however own a crush on Jess and Tristan! Hahahaha!)

AN/ Rory isn't with anyone currently, and neither is Lorelai.

"It's soooo pretty outside today!" Lorelai sighed stretching out the word _so_, and looking out the diner's window, at the blue sky.

It was summer time, and Rory was at Lane's visiting.

There was no one else in the diner to serve, so Luke sat down in the chair opposite her. "I guess." He stated.

"How can you say that? Stop and smell the roses every once in awhile!" Lorelai coaxed.

"I don't see any roses," he said looking out the window and squinting.

"It's a figure of speech." She replied.

"Okay." He said looking back at her.

  
"Alright, since there's no roses then smell one of those sun flowers in the town square." She suggested.

"Why?" he asked.

"Luke!" Lorelai said exasperated.

"What?" he questioned.

"Okay, let me put it a way that you can understand, this kind of day to me, is like a day without Taylor bothering you, for you!" Lorelai explained.

"Oh! I get it!" he smiled knowingly.

"Lorelai felt herself flush pink as a Flamingo.

Every time he smiled at her that happened.

"You know what I would do on a day like this if I were young?" Luke asked.

"Luke, you are still young, and you certainly don't look old!" Lorelai resisted the urge to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Look stared at her for a minute. "Why do you say that?"

"Uh…" she paused. She had to find a way to cover up her compliment! "Well, you know you're only a few years older than me, so if you're not young anymore, then I'm only a few years from being old!" 

"Okay." Luke said smugly. 

He could see through her act.

"Anyway, what would you do on a day like this if you were…if you were…if you were little?" she smiled self-consciously.

"I would go to the zoo. I would get to my favorite animals dirt patch and…" he began.

"Wait! What animal has a dirt patch?" Lorelai cut in.

"The Gophers of course! Now, as I was saying…" he started again.

Lorelai put her hand up like a stop sign. "STOP! The _Gophers_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes." He replied.

She started laughing.

He glared at her.

"I'm sorry! It's just, 'Hi my name is Luke, and my favorite animal is the Gopher!" she laughed clutching her stomach.

"Stop!" Luke demanded getting up, and vigorously scrubbing at an imaginary spot on the counter.

"Hey, mom! Luke." Rory greeted walking into the diner. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"See?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke said finally giving up on the invisible spot, and sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked looking from Luke to Lorelai.

"Luke was telling me a story, and I laughed, and he's angry, and now he won't finish!" Lorelai pouted folding her arms and sticking out her lower lip, making it quiver intentionally

"Oh! Luke, please tell your story!" Rory smiled.

Luke wrinkled his forehead, and raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what it's about." 

Rory looked at Lorelai for an explanation.

"Gophers." Lorelai stated.

"Ooh! Gophers? Luke, tell me about the Gophers, please!" Rory pleaded playfully.

"Fine. If I were little I would go to the zoo, and I would go look at my favorite animal, the Gopher." Luke glanced at Lorelai who was doubling over with silent laughter. "Lorelai!" he exclaimed.

Rory wasn't so kind.

She was laughing so hard, she was clutching the table to maintain her balance.

Rory and Lorelai were finally able to contain their laughter long enough for him to continue.

"I would go look at my favorite animal. I would get cotton candy, and sit beside the dirt patch, and watch them all day long." He finished.

"Rory, we should go to the zoo! We should to the zoo today, it's still early." Lorelai pulled Rory off her chair, and toward the door.

"Thanks for sharing your story, Luke! Maybe, we'll go pay a visit to your friends the Gophers!" Lorelai sputtered dragging Rory out the door by the hand.

AN/ I know it seems silly right now, but I'll explain why he likes Gophers in later chapters! Did you like it? Please leave one of those beautiful things that fanfiction.net has named reviews! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. The Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do think that Jess is really hot though, and I do own some pictures of him!)

I own nothing pertaining to Boca Burgers.

Rory and Lorelai arrived home a few minutes later.

"You were kind of mean to Luke." Rory stated.

"Me! What about you, Miss Clutching The Table So You Won't Fall Over!" Lorelai pointed out.

"Okay, I was mean too. The question is, what are we going to do about it?" 

"I don't know." Lorelai wrinkled her forehead in thought.

Rory tapped her chin, trying to think of an idea.

Lorelai snapped her fingers suddenly, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"We can pack a picnic, go to the zoo, set up a place to eat near the Gophers where we can watch them, and call Luke to come and join us!" Lorelai smiled.

"Perfect. Let's get started. We need to pack something for Luke to eat, since this is a surprise." Rory said.

"Why can't he pack his own Boca Burger?" 

"Mom!" 

"Fine. We'll need to go to Dooses." Lorelai sighed.

"Let's go." 

**At Dooses:**

"Taylor, do you carry Boca Burgers?" Lorelai asked.

"Boca what's?" Taylor wrinkled his nose.

"Veggie burgers." Rory clarified.

"No. We're all out. But, we do have some lovely raw vegetables." Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Taylor, but we need something a little different." Lorelai said.

"What did you have in mind?" Taylor wanted to know.

"Something portable and healthy." Rory told him.

"You two want healthy food?" Taylor was shocked.

"Oh, it's not for us!" Lorelai said quickly.

"Oh. Well, in the portable and healthy section we have: Carrot sticks, celery strips, salad in a bag, yogurt, and turkey sandwiches on wheat bread. And those are just a few!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Thank you, Taylor!" Lorelai dragged Rory to the yogurt section.

"What are we gonna get?" Rory asked.

"Everything he just listed, and tea." Lorelai stated.

When Lorelai and Rory had finished shopping, they went home and packed it, and the stuff they were going to eat, into a picnic basket, and they drove to the zoo in Hartford.

They found the Gopher dirt patch, and set up their food at a table with a good view of the dirt patch.

"Now, we call Luke." Lorelai said, taking the jug of iced tea out of the basket, and setting it on the table.

"Okay."

Lorelai picked up her cell phone, and dialed the Diner.

"Hello." Luke said.

"Hi, Luke! This is Lorelai."

"Okay." Luke replied.

"Rory and I are at the zoo, and we would love it if you would join us." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke wanted to know.

"Yeah." Lorelai told him.

"Why?" was his next question.

"Just because. Can you come? Can't you just put Caesar in charge?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess." 

"Great! Rory will meet you at the gate. Bye!" Lorelai hung up.

Luke stared at the buzzing phone in his hand.

"Well?" Rory asked.

"He's coming!"

"Do you think he'll forgive us?" Rory questioned.

"I hope so." Lorelai said,  "You're meeting him at the gate."

"Okay."

AN/ You like? Please click that lonely little purple button, and let me know! The button and I would very much appreciate it! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
